darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
New Varrock
New Varrock is the main city in Dimension of Disaster. It is a uchronia in which Varrock has been taken over by Zemouregal and the adventurer may complete twisted versions of various quests already performed in the normal city of Varrock. As New Varrock is a safe area, all items including all Zemomarks are kept upon death. You cannot enter or leave the city through by any means other than the fountain located in New Varrock Square. Transportation You must have started the Dimension of Disaster quest to first gain access to the city. Upon starting the quest, Gypsy Aris will give you a coin which transforms upon investigation. This special double-sided coin must be used on the fountain at the center square of Varrock, in order to throw the coin into the fountain, which opens a portal through which you can enter New Varrock. The double-sided coin will disappear after the first use, yet the portal will remain. You must have banked all of your items, except for your double-sided coin on your first entry, to enter New Varrock. Commerce The gold currency has been replaced by the Zemomark, a new unit of currency introduced by Zemouregal. 10 Zemomarks are received upon first entry to New Varrock. Zemomarks may also be earned by various activities completed around New Varrock, such as completing quests, completing tasks on the New Varrock tasks list, selling items, and stealing loot. The Grand Exchange is not available for use in New Varrock. Players can exchange items with other players through free trade. While gold cannot be used in New Varrock, it can be traded with other players. Zemomarks can also be traded with other players. Drops by players may be picked up by anyone as usual. Banks cannot be used for holding equipment in New Varrock, as the Skeleton clerk tells you that they "no longer serve the fleshy folk". The banks now serve Zemouregal and hold his inventory. There are also no other bankers available, and they do not provide the healing effect banks normally give. Places of interest General store Found near Varrock central square. The Shopkeeper sells typical general store items, and also buy various New Varrock items from players. Zaff's Magic Shop Zaff sells Magic equipment. Aubury's Rune Shop Found near eastern Varrock Bank. Aubury sells runes. He also buys back runes from the player. You may also take up to 15 each of air runes, water runes, earth runes, and fire runes for free from the shop, which restocks periodically. Aubury also gives out an Orb of Oculus. Lowe's Archery Emporium Found near Varrock central square. Lowe sells Ranged equipment. You may also take 30 bronze arrows and 30 bronze bolts for free from the shop, which restocks periodically. Horvik's Armoury Horvik sells bronze armour and there are some anvils. Sani's Anvils Found just south of the western Varrock Bank. Sani can be found here. Unlike the Sani in the actual world, this Sani sells ores and his place also has a furnace. Graveyard To the north-west of the city is the Graveyard. This features 29 gravestones of various NPCs with humorous examine texts. The following NPCs have a gravestone: * Oziach * Party Pete * Brugsen Bursen * Grimesquit * Roddeck * Haakon the Champion * Town crier * Beefy Bill * Oracle * Gypsy Aris * Anna Jones * Philop * Vannaka * Solus Dellagar * Chaos Elemental * Thingummywut * Gudrik * Doris * Penguin * Postie Pete * Wilough * Gudrun * Kanel * Elsie * Crunchy * Juliet * Shilop * Murky Matt * Romeo Castle This castle is now Zemouregal's castle. The warped versions of Defender of Varrock and Curse of Arrav start here. In the middle of the castle stands a Bloodwood tree which cannot be cut. The staircases in the south-eastern area of the castle takes you up to the . The castle has been greatly changed, as the outer walls have been torn down, the jail section, most of the stairs, and the room above Reldo's libary in the actual castle has been replaced or removed. Zemouregal has changed Reldo's libary into his throne room, moving it to western wing of the castle. He also has a treasure room which contains various items, such as the Raptor's armour and a stuffed Wise Old Man, suggesting that he had beat them in combat. Outside the castle is a small group of New Varrock guards and a New Varrock guard captain. Gates The gates of New Varrock are guarded by three New Varrock guards and one New Varrock captain. They can be attacked, and drop items such as coal, studs and spider silk. When you approach them, the guards will always turn to face you. Pillories The pillories of New Varrock are crowded, and like the real Varrock, there are three of them. This time, Meg, Hazelmere and Pauline Polaris are in them. Talking to them results in some humorous dialogue. The Tramp's insults are relevant to the aforementioned characters as he is throwing rotten tomatoes at them. You can also get a rotten tomato here which is necessary for one of the subquests. Cow pen East of the East Varrock Bank, zombie cows can be found. They can be killed for zombie cowhides and raw undead beef. There is also a zombie dairy cow who gives curdled milk, which you need to give to Baron Mauser. Churches You may pray at the altar in the Church nearest to the Museum to restore prayer points. However, upon exiting the Church, Zemouregal drains all your prayer points. It is possible to lure the group of New Varrock captain and guards nearby into the church, allowing you to use prayer against them. The church itself also provides safespots such as over Jeremy Clerksin. Praying at the altar in the Zamorakian Church, where Grumps is found, will give you a message from Zemouregal informing you that he has rewired the altars, thus redirecting your prayer toward him, and then he will thank you. Thus, you will also not gain any prayer points here. Gallery Statue of Zemouregal.png|One of the many statues of Zemouregal that cover the town Hanging Body Parts.png|Dead bodies and parts can be found scattered around on clothes lines. Trivia * Players cannot summon pets, as doing so results in a message saying that "non-citizens" cannot use summoning familiars and pets. * According to the Spirit of the Mind, New Varrock has been though various names, including "Delrith's Despair", "Zemoria", "Tafkav", "Arrav's Folly" and most recently, "Zemouregal Town". ** Tafkav is a reference to , short for "The artist formerly known as Prince". Knowing this, it is likely that Tafkav is an acronym for "The area formerly known as Varrock". * Attempting to use Home Teleport results in the message "The law of Zemouregal strictly forbids use of the lodestone network." However, right-click for the last destination will result in the message "The law of Zemouregal strictly prohibits un-licensed teleportation in New Varrock.", same as trying to use any other teleport (including Varrock teleport). * The Zemouregal statues in New Varrock contains various references, such as " " * The manhole entrance to Varrock Sewers is sealed, and trying to open it will yield the message "Inhuman screams echo in the depths below you." or "The sewer cover is sealed with a pink, sticky goo." * Even though prayer is drained on arrival, potion effects are not. This means that prayer points might be gained though the use of a Prayer renewal potion (or similar potions). Attempting to activate a prayer however will yield the message: "The power of Zemouregal prevents you from drawing upon divine power on all but holy ground." Category:Quest locations